ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Elefriend
Elefriend is a 1974 American animated fantasy musical comedy film produced and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. It was directed by Rick Reinert, produced by Dream Elysian Works and Rick Reinert. Its story was done by Dream Elysian Works and Hollywood Golden Age writer Seton I. Miller, who he developed the unpublished story Pete’s Dragon which would later produced by Walt Disney Productions in 1977. It featured the voices of Pamelyn Ferdin, Ron McLarty, Billy De Wolfe, and Ernest Borgnine. It follows the story about Alma, a lonely orphaned 12 year old little girl who befriends an elephant known as Elefriend. It was the last animated film that Billy De Wolfe ever performed the voice before his death, eight months before the film's release. His dialogue was fully recorded throughout 1973. Also the film was dedicated to Seton I. Miller, who also passed away in the same year and nine months before the film, since he along with Dream E. Works teamed each other to completely write the film’s story during the late 1960s and early 1970s. Plot In the fictional town of Heartville, Alma who is a young girl who lives in her life in the Flasher's Children's Orphanage and have no one in the place to care to become friends with her. She tells her caregiver, the short-tempered Mr. Flasher, to go out for little walk and been told to return before 12:00 p.m. at lunchtime. While walking and sadly looks over any young friend plays each other, which makes her wish to have her own friend, Alma then locates the basketball court yard where she watches a group of boys compete against each other by playing basketball. She joins in to help the one group of boys, who are the blue team, to win in order for defeating their rivals, who are the green team, while all boys keeps telling her that she's not allow to be in the the game, since it's for boys only. But Alma accidentally throws a basketball far up and away to the forest as she was about to throw it up through the hoop. The boys glares at Alma, as she apologizes and promises them to get it back for them before heading off towards the woods. While walking through the forest to find the boys' basketball, a pack of wolves spots her and launches to attack, but Alma runs for it while the wolves chases after her. Alma then halts as shocks to see that she almost trips over the cliff down to the river rapids below; she is trapped. Thinking quickly on how to get across, she spots a fallen tree, which looked like bridge, and carefully and quickly crosses over the rapids. but accidentally trips and tumble down to the rapids where she swept away, just before the wolves shows up and wondering in their confusion over Alma's disappearance. Alma then got rescued from the rapids by a large friendly talking yellow elephant named Elefriend, who reunites the boys' basketball to her. After being introduced to each other, Alma and Elefriend become fast friends, especially when Elefriend saved her, but Alma then realizes that she's late for lunchtime at the orphanage, so she tells Elefriend good bye and she will be back to him either later or tomorrow, but Alma has to be quick to return the basketball to the boys she met earlier while Elefriend follows her along. However, Alma can't let the elephant tag along with her back to the orphanage, so, to leave him behind, she grabs and throws her bag of peanuts, which she saved it, which causes Elefriend to go and get it, since he loves peanuts, just before Alma have her chance to run away from him to return the same basketball court. As she made it, she then discovers the boys already left before her, but Elefriend shows up to her as he thanks her for the peanuts and asks that he could join her. Of course, Alma tries to explain him why he can't join her, until the furious Mr. Flasher appears and takes her back to his orphanage, after Elefriend hides. TBD Characters * Alma, an orphan 12-year-old girl * Elefriend, a good-nature, happy-go-lucky and fun-loving talking yellow elephant, who befriends with Alma. * Mr. Flasher, a short-tempered caregiver and the owner of Flasher's Children's Orphanage. * Timmy, a boy who is Alma's love interest. * Poof Fustier, a wizard who is the owner and creator of Elefriend and later Alma's adoptive father. * Ginger Fustier, Poof's wife and later Alma's adoptive mother. * Hunter Palmer J. Cole, an animal taxidermist. * Red, a girl who is mean to Alma. Voice cast * Pamelyn Ferdin as Alma * Alan Oppenheimer as Elefriend * Ernest Borgnine as Mr. Flasher * Stephen Shea as Timmy * Billy De Wolfe as Hunter Palmer J. Cole * Melanie Kohn as Red * Bob Dorough as Poof Fustier * Debbie Reynolds as Ginger Fuster * June Foray as an old lady * Richie Sanders, TBD, TBD, TBD, Colin Duffy, Christine Winter, TBD as the childern (all uncredited) Songs *'Is There Anyone Friendly to Me? '(sung by Alma, voiced by Pamelyn Ferdin) *'They Called Me Elefriend '(sung by Elefriend, voiced by Ron McLarty) *'We Can Be Friends '(sung by Alma and Elefriend, voiced by Pamelyn Ferdin and Ron McLarty) *TBD Production Legacy Cancelled sequel Live-action/CGI remake Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:1970s film Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:1974 Category:Animated Films Category:Buddy films Category:1974 films Category:1970s films